Within the Ashes of Fire (On Break)
by Just a Bad Writer for Fun
Summary: After an incident, half-siblings are flown across worlds and into the world of a game - or is it just a game anymore? Rather, this is the reality, and the flames of war are flaring up. Now within this strange land, they must survive so that they can see peace reside within the world or face extinction by Grima's hands. Within the Ashes of Fire, their tale is writ. For now and ever.


**Within the Ashes of Fire  
Prologue  
****§**

Waking up with a start, I felt my foot twitch. Stretching my hands back past my head, I yawned, opening my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light that poured in over me from the window. Staring up at the familiar scenery of the ceiling within the living room, I laid against my couch, hardly a sheet over my body, regardless of the cold temperature that dwelled within the room due to the winter air outside.

Clearing my throat, I stretched my legs against the opposite arm of the couch and groaned out awkwardly. '_Last night was a doozy,_' I thought to myself, shrugging my shoulders to circulate the blood flowing through them. '_Never going to another party again; it's just a waste of time, but I guess it wasn't all bad..._' Sitting up, my thoughts turned back to the night before.

A friend of mine had invited me over to a party that his cousin was holding, with the words that there would be plenty of people to meet, both male and female. '_Plus,_' I added with a roll of my eyes. '_His cousin was loaded._'

Thus, I drove out to the location of the party, only to find that it had been called off at the last moment and nobody bothered to alert me. However, as compensation, I was given several bottles of expensive wine to bring back home with me and a spare set of keys. Apparently, the cousin was heading out of town on an urgent business trip and needed someone to take care of the house while they were out, and since my time had effectively been wasted, or because I was right there, they inexplicably decided that I was the man for the job.

Though it would only be for a weekend, I had the entire place to myself. While I secretly plotted on excuses to decline any upcoming party invitations in the near future, I also secretly plotted how best to spend my time at the small version of what had to be a mansion.

It truly was an amazing place; a pool in the backyard, expensive furniture, and art decorations within – and most importantly, they weren't worried about heating up the place to keep their body from freezing. Money was a bitch to make, but once you had plenty of it, nothing really fazed you anymore, I guess.

'_Or that's what I'm going to tell myself when I go into hibernation over there._'

Picking myself up off of the couch, I sat up for a few moments before standing up on my shaky legs, breathing out a yawn. Wiping away the last remaining traces of drool that dripped over my lips and the tears that stained my eyes, I moved away from the couch, steps taking me to the bathroom. As I went towards it, I flipped on the lights in the living room so that I had something to guide me other than the dim lighting of outside and my memory.

Entering the bathroom, I closed the door softly behind me, locking it without looking, and faced the mirror that was to my right, examining my face. Washing my hands, I threw the water over my face and wiped it clean of any grime that was on it, before wiping away the liquid that now dripped off of my face onto a nearby towel. Afterward, I stripped free of my clothing, throwing what I had on into a small basket that was for clothing that had to be washed, and stepped into the shower, drawing the curtains as I did so. Turning the water on, I hissed in surprise at the cold water that stung against my skin, before breathing out a fresh breath of relief when it gradually turned warm, though I had to adjust the temperature a bit once the water became a bit too hot. '_I don't want to dye my skin red, after all._' I thought with a roll of my eyes.

Wiping my body clean, I eventually exited after about twenty or thirty minutes. After I wiped my body clean with a bath towel and brushed my teeth, I marched on to my room to pick out what I was going to wear, with the large towel wrapped tightly around my waist. Since my little sister was staying over for a little over a week, I at least provided that small slice of privacy in case she was to wander out of her room early.

Scratching the back of my head as I yawned, I grabbed the handle of my door and twisted, only to find out that it was locked. "Fucking, great," I rasped lowly to myself, letting my forehead bang against the wooden door. Sucking in a breath, I exhaled loudly before pulling my head back and gently knocked my knuckles against the door. "Sweetie, please open up before I have to break down my own door. Again." I urged with a slight unease in my voice.

While what was currently taking place not exactly common, only once had ended terribly; and that was due to the girl inside not wishing to exit when her mother had come to pick her up. Because she had started to talk about calling the authorities, I took matters into my own hand – and took the door down myself. Of course, she refused to pay me to replace the door and I dropped the issue afterward, but I definitely did not want to get the police involved.

A pause later, and I heard ruffling on the other side of the door at my bed. Sheets moving softly, I heard a low slap hit the floorboards from a pair of feet before they moved over to the door slowly. Hearing the door unlock from the other side, I waited for the occupant of the room to open the door first, so that I wouldn't annoy her any more than I had done already.

'_She usually only locks my door when I come in late… especially since I just left money for a pizza when I had left. She really appreciates my cooking, but I didn't really have the time to fix something up yesterday._' Shrugging my shoulders, I eyed the door as it was pulled inward, becoming slightly ajar. From within the crack, a small girl moved to fill the space, hand holding the handle on the other side.

She had short blonde hair that tips down to her shoulders which covered a delicate frame, with her bangs falling to her eyes – though since she had just gotten out of bed, the hair was unkempt and wild. Her blue eyes shone like the ocean, even though the glare she aimed at me reminded me of a dangerous sea with waves that can reach higher than a house.

She wore a pink top that covered her shoulders, chest, and abdomen delicately, the fabric thin and easy to move in. For the bottom, it was simply pink shorts which squeezed her thighs just right, so that it wasn't too tight or too baggy.

She wore brown slippers that had what appeared to be the ears of a fox on it and a face that smiled.

"What do you want?" She asked sweetly, but her voice was low and full of anger. '_Yeah, I probably shouldn't go to parties when she is staying over… or at all. And also cook more._'

Shaking myself from these thoughts, I smiled at the small girl of twelve years of age and gently poked the door, before pointing at myself with a thumb. "I kind of need to get in to get some new clothes. Oh, and you should probably get dressed as well," She rolled her eyes at hearing this, so I moved to explain with a grin. "I mean, if you'd rather stay here when I get to hang out at a miniature mansion for the weekend, then that's fine."

Eyes shining at the explanation, she pulled the door wide open and basically dragged me into the room. Spinning around me, she pushed me as hard as she could towards my dresser. "Get dressed!" She urged in an energetic voice, turning around as she made for the door. "I'll get dressed quickly!"

"Not until _after_ you bathe!" I shouted back at her as she hurried to her own room. I didn't hear anything back, but I knew that she would gather clothes of her own to wear. "And make sure to brush your teeth!" I called again.

Moving over to the dressers, I opened them up, one after another, pulling out some clothing that I would wear. '_Underwear, socks, night, day, jacket…_' After gathering up a small pile of clothing, I dropped the pile onto my bed and closed the door with a soft click. Dropping the towel from my waist, I dressed myself. At the same time, I heard the faucet in the bathroom turn on, signifying that she had just started to draw her bath.

After finishing, I grabbed my backpack from when I went to school and tossed the spare clothing in. Leaving the room with the towel in hand, I dropped the pack next to the bathroom door to remember to put my toothbrush and toothpaste inside and entered the kitchen, with the towel draped over it to remember to throw it into the dirty linen basket.

Opening the fridge, I found the pizza box that she must have had sent over resting within with a note on top of it. Pulling the box out, I dropped it onto the counter as I read the note.

'_For you – how sweet of her to leave me some._' Smiling gently at her kindness, I opened the box – only to find that there was nothing inside, and a second note was left within, which basically was just her laughing at me and how I thought she'd actually leave me a slice. Frowning in slight annoyance at having my easy breakfast be taken from my clutches, I deposited the box into the trash, before moving over to the pantry. Taking out a box of cereal, I quickly found a bowl and spoon and dropped them gently onto the counter.

Taking out a carton of milk from the fridge, I went to work making the best breakfast ever. Just as I finished eating my breakfast of cereal, my little sister exited the bathroom, hair dripping, though fully clothed. I rolled my eyes at her having skipped out on finishing drying her hair.

She now wore a white top with a picture of an Eevee on it and blue jeans. She also wore white socks and her pink and white sneakers. Practically running into the kitchen, she reached for my bowl, only to realize just as her fingertips touched the surface, that it was already empty, save for a little bit of milk that had yet to be drank.

Crinkling her nose in disappointment at losing the ability to steal my breakfast, I poked her in the forehead with the back end of the spoon, causing her to stumble back slightly. Rubbing her head, she attempted to glare at me, but I simply chuckled. "Make sure to properly dry your hair," I told her, but she ignored my words.

Turning away from me, she quickly mixed up her own bowl of cereal and deposited into her mouth and stomach at a fast pace, to the point that I had to remind her to chew and not choke.

By the time she finished eating her breakfast, I had already finished packing up everything that I would be bringing with me – my clothing, toothbrush and paste, my 3DS and some games that went with it, as well as the charger, and my Switch and its charger. Of course, I didn't forget about my phone's charger.

"Lys, get ready!" I called as I slipped on my shoes at the front door with my backpack beside me.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, running into her room with a towel over her head to grab her Pokémon-themed backpack, and then filling it with whatever she wanted to bring with her as she finished up her own preparations to leave.

Lys, or known by her actual name, Elizabeth, or as most of her friends call her, Liz, is my little sister. Though we're not full-blooded siblings; we're half. We have the same father, but different mothers. Because of this, whereas she had blonde hair and blue eyes, I had black hair and amber eyes. Since we really didn't look that much alike, when we went out with one another, we would draw some stares, though nobody did anything about it.

'_Not counting that one time with that deranged woman,_' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. Gripping my lanyard, which was Fire Emblem-themed, I gently thumbed my car keys, waiting for the little Princess to hurry up.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the low steps coming up from behind me, yet I didn't do anything but continue to sit near the front door, my back turned to Lys as she slowly crept towards me, not really realizing that her shoes caused too much sound with each step to ignore completely.

Rolling my eyes, I allowed her to jump against my back, reaching around me and grabbing her hands over my chest. Standing up, I let her bring her legs up and around me so that she was holding onto me with her arms and legs.

Turning to look at her from the corner of my eye, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"What?" She asked defensively, pouting. "I can't have you give me a piggyback anymore?"

"I was going to ask if you had everything sweetheart, but if you can joke around like that, then you must be good." She nodded eagerly, a smile lighting up upon her face.

"All good! I could probably catch a Pokémon with what I have!"

"If they were real," I shot back, walking towards the door.

"They are too!"

"Stop being in denial."

Ignoring her arguing on my back, I opened the door and slipped outside, locking up behind me. Turning back, I made my way over towards my car, a white, twenty-twenty Honda Civic. Dropping my backpack onto the hood of the car, I unlocked the driver's side and pressed the switch to unlock all the doors. Then, grabbing the backpack, I opened the door just behind my seat and tossed it in. Behind me, Lys gingerly took off her own backpack, careful not to fall, and handed it over to me – though bumping my head with it in the process.

Ignoring this, I gently placed it down beside mine and closed the door. Moving around the vehicle, I opened the door for her and turned around, lowering my body into a crouch. She slipped off without hesitation and bounced into the car with a hop. Closing the door behind her as I rose up, I eyed her as I walked around the front of the car. She slowly put on her seatbelt, a pout on her face.

Shaking my head, I slipped into the driver's side and shut the door. Putting on my own seatbelt, I breathed out a sigh as I rubbed the palms of my hands together.

"Okay," she began, causing me to look towards her, stopping my movement as I did so. "Where are you kidnapping me today?"

Looking at the rearview mirror, I licked my lips as I adjusted it after a moment. "Well," I began, checking the mirror on the side, though I found no fault in it. Grabbing my keys, I stabbed it into the ignition and twisted, turning the car on. The high hum died down into a low one as I switched the car to reverse and looked out the back of it through the rearview mirror, then out the side view mirror, before twisting around to make sure the other side was clear. After my inspection was cleared, I looked back out the rearview mirror and slowly let my car reverse back. "I'm going to drive this way and that, so that you lose your sense of direction, taking so many turns through areas you don't know, that you eventually get lost. The travel time will most likely lure you into a deep slumber, and then before you know it, you'll be at a miniature mansion, where I, and my buddies, will cut each organ out of you slowly, and painfully, and sell them to the black market. Does that suit your tastes today, or would you rather get locked up in the dungeon?"

She frowned, deep in thought. After a pause, in which I was able to steer my car out onto the street, turning to face the direction I wanted to go, she finally replied. "Actually, a waterpark sounds fun right now. I packed a bikini!"

"Lies," I said without pause, switching to drive. "No kidnapped lady of mine will dress indecently and have fun! Not on my watch."

"But you don't have a watch." She replied, giggling into her hands, causing her words to come out muffled.

"Shut yer trap." I shot back, a grin pulling up the corners of my lips.

**§**

After a bit less than an hour later, we pulled up to the gates of my friend's cousin's house. The gates opening automatically after scanning the card I had been given, I drove past the opening gates and towards the house, Lys staring wide-eyed at the large house that was quickly approaching.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her attempt to open the passenger door, but since it was locked, she had no such luck, however, though she knew that it was locked, she continued to attempt to open it anyway. Rolling my eyes, I fought back the urge to unlock the door to see what would happen.

Pulling up to the garage door, I set my car into park and unlocked the doors, slipping the seatbelt off of me at the same time. Lys pushed her door open after slipping her own seatbelt off and jumped out, letting loose a high shout at finally being freed from her _kidnapper's clutches_ as she put it.

Breathing out a sigh of annoyance, I opened the passenger door behind my seat and pulled out our backpacks, before closing the door. Pressing the button to lock all the doors on the door on my side, I closed it and headed towards the house. A short walk over, but I was able to get a proper look at the two-story building. When I had visited the other day, it was already dark, so I couldn't get a great look at it, but now that it was the afternoon? The house was practically a work of art.

Smiling, I stepped up the steps leading to the front door and slipped the key I had been given out of my pants pocket, before depositing it into the door. However, before I unlocked it, I turned my eyes to my little sister, who stared back at me, as if urging me to open the door already.

You behave now," I reminded her, causing her to roll her eyes. "I mean that! I don't want anything broken or dirtied."

"I know, I know!" She mumbled, casting her eyes down to her toes. Rolling my eyes, I unlocked the door and pressed it open. Within the house, the doors opened up to reveal a beautiful entryway, with paintings on either side. Before us, were three doors; one in front, one to the left, and another on the right.

From my previous visit the other night, I already knew where they led; the door on the left was a small closet, while the one on the right led out into the kitchen, with the one in the middle bringing you into the living room. Hanging off the kitchen, next to the living room, was the dining room, and to the left, was a set of staircases that led up to the second floor, where you will find the bedrooms. Also, on the first floor, near the staircase, was a bathroom and a small study. Besides the bedrooms on the second floor, there was also another bathroom and a balcony that overlooked the front and back of the house.

In the backyard, there was a treehouse and a swimming pool, along with a grill and other such things set up for the convenience of the occupant and any visitors.

Pushing the next set of doors open, I walked out into the living room, with Lys looking around from just behind me, her left hand clutched against the hem of my shirt nervously.

Her eyes filled with stars, she _ooh'd_ and _ahh'd_ at the sights, before seeing the flat-screen TV, which was longer than our couch, which was just short of my height. Jumping onto the black leather couch, with the remote control in her hand, she flipped it on, exhaling out a breath of awe.

"Want to play on the Switch?" I asked, grinning as her eyes remained locked on the TV. "Of course, it'd be _after_ I get it set up on the TV." Her head spun towards me, mouth agape in surprise and amazement.

"You can play the Switch on that!?" She asked, practically in reverence at the sight of the large TV. I chuckled, tossing the backpacks onto an armchair.

"Of course," I answered. "It'll take a few minutes to get it ready, but in that time, try not to destroy the house, 'kay?" Shaking her head, she remained firmly in place, eager to begin playing.

Smiling at the sight, I slipped my Switch out of the backpack and moved to get it set up. Once I was finished and tested to see if it worked, I handed the controller over to Lys, which was in the shape of a purple GameCube controller.

Eyes glazing over at the screen, she slowly maneuvered the menu to Pokémon Sword and began to boot it up cautiously, as if she were to hurry, then it'd break. Sitting down next to her, I took my shoes off as she booted her save file, which was just before the last gym challenge, from what I remembered. After taking my shoes off, I bent forward, reaching towards her own shoes. She made no attempt to stop me, so I was able to easily slip them off.

Sitting back against the couch, I placed an arm around the top and my right leg over my other leg, as I watched Lys enter a battle against a wild Pokémon, eager to train her Pokémon up to be able to beat Raihan, a Dragon-type specialist, from what I remembered.

The hours rolled by as she played before I got up to fix us up some lunch. At the same time that I stood up, I heard a faint, though loud, noise from the second floor. Looking up, Lys paused her game as her eyes went up too, anxiety flaring up.

"Steady your breathing sweetie," I muttered, rubbing a hand against her head in the way that she liked it. "I'll check it out." She nodded, gulping as I went to investigate. She lowered the volume on the TV and continued to play after a pause, though she remained attentive.

I took a slow step up the stairs, eying the second floor as I made my way up. Breathing out and in slowly, I calmed my nerves. My beating heart practically screaming from my ribcage, I couldn't tell if Lys could hear the noise my heart made.

As I finally reached the second floor, I looked around, as I had never been up to it before.

The red carpet was beautiful, as was the paintings that were placed against the wall. I counted the number of doors that were on display, with there being a total of five, one of them being the bathroom, and the other four being bedrooms. I saw a small corridor leading to the front of the house, where a balcony was situated, and just behind me, was the balcony that looked out over the backyard.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I took slow steps forward, when I heard a door closed – most likely, a closet door within one of the rooms. Turning to my left slightly, I stared at the leftmost door, which I now noticed was slightly ajar. Frowning, I moved towards it, careful not to make a single sound.

Stopping just before the door, I pressed my ear against the wall next to it and listened. I could vaguely hear something, or someone, moving around in there carefully, as if cautious against making too much sound, even though they had closed what I presumed was a closet door not that carefully.

Most likely, they thought that whoever was here was still downstairs, so they wouldn't hear the closet door be slammed shut – though I say slammed, it wasn't all that loud.

Frowning, I waited with bated breath.

Footsteps came closer to me, but it wasn't from within the room. Eyebrows crinkling in thought, I slowly turned around as a bat came down upon my head.

Hitting the ground with my ears ringing, I took in the appearance of a man carrying a bat, though I couldn't really make out much due to my vision spinning.

Moaning, I didn't notice the door opening and the man from within poke his head out. The guy that had hit me opened his mouth and began to move it around, but I couldn't hear anything, most likely from the concussion that I had been given. The ringing in my ears certainly didn't help matters.

Blinking my eyes, I slowly began to recognize the face of the guy that had hit me, though I couldn't place from where. Kicking me in the side, I let loose a low groan, to which the guy began to move away from me. Some more words were exchanged, and while I was able to hear the dialogue, I wasn't able to pick out any words to understand them.

Laying there, my eyes swimming and thoughts roaring, I breathed out weakly. My stomach churned from hunger, and my head pounded with the beat of drums.

Then, I heard a shrill cry from downstairs.

Opening my eyes wide, I sat up, pushing my body up with as much force as I could gather, anger fueling my drive. I took a step forward to hurry to the stairs, but a hand grabbed against my shoulder.

Fight or flight taking over my body, I spun around and socked whoever had touched me in the face. They fell back with a shout, and as I brought my foot to their leg to trip them, I recognized who it was.

'_Isn't that… Dave from high school? The fuck?_'

Dave from high school was someone I had known for the last two years there. He was a year below me, though we shared a class together. The guy was on the football team and was sometimes a rather creepy guy. He always bragged about stealing items from the school, which while amazing in middle school, was completely idiotic and not worth the attention in high school.

He had become friends with me because of my friend – whose cousin was rich. I knew he was a rather dangerous individual, but he was never really able to get the address to our mutual friend's house or had figured out where his cousin lives. '_Was he invited to that party? Or did he follow me? Dumb luck?_'

Either way, he and someone else had invaded my friend's cousin's house on the weekend, on the day that I was sent to keep watch over it and fuck God if I can't keep it, and my sister, safe.

Elbowing the guy in the head one last time, I stood back up to my full height and hurried towards the stairs. As I went, I noticed that the doors leading out into the balcony to my right – which watched over the back of the house – was opened slightly, so the thought of them slipping into the house from there ran through my head before I pushed it to the side for later.

Though my vision was spinning, and my balance was surely off, I managed to navigate down the staircase without hesitation and error. Coming back out into the living room, I saw the other guy holding the bat against Lys' head threateningly. Turning his eyes to me, he was surprised at my appearance, but he roughly pushed the blunted weapon against Lys.

"Take another step, and yer girl is gonna be feeling it in the morning!" Taking his eyes off my sister was probably the worst thing he had done that day. The only other thing worse than that was threatening her when I was there.

As his eyes looked towards me and threatened me with her bodily harm, she moved around his grip and bit down against his arm as hard as she could – the same arm which held the bat – enough so that she probably tore his skin.

Yelling out and shaking his arm, he flung her off of him just as I reached him, blood dripping off of his hand. Looking back up at me, he was too late to swing as my fist careened straight into his nose and knocking him off his feet. Shouting, he fell down against the couch and I was on him in an instant.

Swinging down at him, I punched him in the chest, stomach, head, and arm, before bringing a foot down into his crotch, causing him to whimper and let go of the bat as he slumped down off the couch, going into fetal position against the floor. Picking it up, I slammed the end of it into the back of his head as hard as I could, cracking it down to the middle. He slumped against the side of the couch, eyes rolling within his head, and laid still.

Breathing out erratically, I lowered the weapon and stared at my little sister, who looked fearfully around the room, as if expecting an army of bad guys to come out of nowhere.

"Stuff, car, now." I breathed out between breaths, jerking a thumb at each item and then towards the front door.

Nodding her head frantically, she gathered up our shoes and stuffed them into our backpacks, before moving towards the Switch and grabbing it as well, not even bothering to turn the TV or her game off. Shoving it into my backpack, she started to take steps towards the front door when I heard Dave start to come down the stairs, which was the reason why I was waiting.

"Go, go, go!" I hurried her, pushing her forward. As Dave rounded into view, I threw the rest of the bat at him, which whipped him in the eye with the handle. Falling back clutching the bleeding organ on his head, he turned back and disappeared around the corner, fumbling with an object in his other hand as he did so.

'_A gun,_' I instantly thought, face turning pale. No matter how strong I was, there was no way I was going to beat the shit out of a gun with that kind of weapon in his hand. Giving the room one last sweep, making sure we weren't missing anything, I hurried out of the house quickly.

Lys was already at my car, unlocking it with my keys. Running towards her side, she tossed one of the packs into the back from the driver's side, before I grabbed the other from her and tossed it in after. Pushing her into the car, though ignoring how I ended up pushing her from the rear end when she crawled in, I got in just after her. Pulling out my phone and closing the door, I tossed it sideways towards her, though it bumped against her elbow and fell to the ground.

"Cops, I'll tell you the address as we go." Nodding, she picked up the phone as I quickly started the car nervously, my heart pounding against my ribcage with enough force that I thought that my bones would actually break. Pulling it into reverse, we began to back up. Staring into the rearview mirror, I swung the wheel around and the car turned around one-eighty degrees, though I inadvertently messed up part of the lawn, and I quickly switched to drive. Pressing against the accelerator, I made off towards the gate just as Dave exited the building, a gun – maybe a Glock – in hand.

Though he wasn't in any condition to aim, he moved the gun towards the car and shot. I watched him out of the rearview mirror and swerved just as I saw him line up the shot. I heard the bullet connect with the back of the car, but no harm was done. Lys shrieked at the sound as she fumbled with the phone.

Grinding my teeth together, I barreled through the closed gates, and back out into the trail that led up to the house. '_His loaded as fuck cousin better pay for the repairs, counseling, and several other fucking things!_' I thought with venom, though I felt a bit guilty at having directed it towards the cousin who I barely knew, and who hadn't really done anything to me. Though it wasn't like I cared at the time.

"H-hello!" Lys spoke in a panic with the call having gone through. I turned my eyes towards her, before moving back to the road. "Th-there was a – a, uh – robbery! In progress and we need your help! Shots fired!" She hastily added loudly at the end at the thought of the gun. After a second, she turned to me, eyes wide. Understanding without anything needing to be said, I spoke up loud enough that whoever was on the other end would be able to hear me and said the address.

After a few minutes of talking, which I had ended up taking the phone back from Lys after I was sure that we were safe for the time being, I explained the situation in more detail than she was able to, including the full name of one of the robbers for the nine-one-one operator, I turned back out into the main road and slowed down to a reasonable seventy-five-miles an hour.

Hanging up, I handed my phone back to Lys, who clutched it strongly, as if it was the reason that she was alive, pressing it against her chest. Tears rimming her eyes, I could just barely make out her sobs as we drove down the street.

Breathing out as if the action would instantly calm me down, I smiled, turning to her for just a second before looking back onto the road. "We're safe now, Lys," I told her, catching her attention. Her sobs ceased as she looked up at me. I spared her a second glance, this one I held, widening my smile. "We're safe, 'kay?"

And that was when something crashed into the driver's side of the car, causing the car to be pushed over to the side with great force. With wide eyes directed back to the front, I attempted to gain control back over the vehicle, but it was too late; a tree stopped us in place, and due to us hurrying out without putting our seatbelts on, our exit was less than savory.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for being, well, missing for quite some time. In the meanwhile, I came up with this idea, which I've put a lot of thought into it already!**

**Now, the kicker is this: I want to see how many people are actually interested in this before I continue. Now, I'm going to be writing this regardless, but if plenty of people are interested in how this is going to play out, then I'll quickly finish up my preparations for it and begin dishing out chapters, for as long as I can.**

**Other stories notwithstanding, I hoped you all enjoyed this read. Review to let me know what you think about this and what I'm going to be doing with it. Please follow if you want to keep up to track with any new releases of this story and favorite if you REALLY FRIGGIN' enjoyed this.**

**As some of you might notice from the cover image, you might, might being the keyword here, figure out what direction this story is going to be going in. It shouldn't be that difficult to figure out; so I won't say anything about it down here.**

**With all of that said, please enjoy whatever time of day that it is currently! Ciao, until next time!**


End file.
